Spirit
by Fate T. Harlaown
Summary: A suspicious teacher takes the class on a field trip on the same day they are informed of it and something goes wrong. What is there to protect if they can't even see what they should be protecting? Will one hundred years of pain repeat itself?


**A/N:** Kaaaay... soooo... I woke up from this one nightmare and it's lingering in my head... I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it down because I layed in bed ever since I woke up from 6 all the way to 7 and I couldn't sleep... actually it was until 8 lol... my eyes wouldn't close at all, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in my dream, I was too shocked... I mean, I _do_ always have nightmares, but... this one... is my second most scariest dream, nah, probably my firth scariest dream... plus I have a fever too so it's not helping at all... hehe... ^ ^; Why can't we have as many genres as we wish! Q.Q Desperate times costs for desperate measures...! -sigh- well, I hope you enjoy?

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, only my nightmare lol...

**WARNING: IMPORTANT! READ CAREFULLY! THIS CONSISTS OF SLIGHTLY GORE, WHICH I HATE, BUT IT DOES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ CAREFULLY PLEASE!**

* * *

**Spirit**

**By: Fate**

* * *

"Eh! You're going to become an Enforcer?" I yelled a little bit too loud during class. Fate-chan placed a finger on my lips to shush me.

"Shhh... yeah. I am, Lind- ah, I mean mother said that I can become the youngest Enforcer they have if I pass my test." Her eyes lit up by just the thought of it and that it made me chuckle. She shook her head from her fantasy and came back to reality, meeting my eyes. "I want to fulfill my goal since I have the chance and opportunity, but... it'll take me away from school though." I saw a frown form and I too started frowning.

I hugged her and let go quickly, trying not to draw attention to us as we already had too many attention due to my yelling. I tried to think of something to say, anything. "I-it'll be fine, if you worry about your education then don't worry, Fate-chan's smart and I know that she-"

"That's not it!" She said above a whisper, but still yelled it. I cringed back in my seat, knowing full well that that wasn't the case, she too knew that I knew. "Ah... I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I know, you don't need to say it. I already know." I tried my best to muster a smile and it worked, I think. "I'll be fine, without Fate-chan it'll be a little lonely... scratch that, it'll be _very_ lonely, but..." I leaned in and pecked her cheeks before anyone noticed and turned to face the front. "I'll show everyone that I can be as good as Fate-chan when she's not around~" I turned and winked at her, recieving a blush from her. _'Mission accomplished!'_ I squealed in my head and turned to face the front again, a big smile on my face.

"Mou! Nanoha you meanie..." I heard Fate-chan mumble before facing the front as well.

Lunch came around and the 8 of us sat on top of the roof as usual. Though, I was feeling weird... I couldn't really concentrate much. Whenever someone said something, I would blank out and then ask them if they said something or to repeat it again. I was acting a bit strange I think, Fate-chan would ask if I was okay and I would nod and say I was, but... was I really okay? I don't know...

I looked at my bento and didn't feel like eating. I took a bite of my food and felt like fainting. I looked around and saw Arisa-chan being fed by Suzuka-chan and blushed by the bold act they were doing. _'I-I wish I can do t-th... that to Fate-chan t-too...'_ I looked at Fate-chan and saw that she was eating contently so I decided to not ask.

"So Amy-chan and Fate-chan working in the same department but different jobs, hm~ interesting," said Hayate. Amy-chan and Fate-chan nodded at the same time. Chrono-kun just stared at them, or rather, at Amy-chan.

"I'm going to be there too," said Yuuno-kun. He just smiled like the little good ferret he was. "I'm helping with the library, they said I have good skills in researching, so they want me in to get information on things pretty quickly."

"I... want to join too," Chrono-kun spoke up after pondering on it.

"EH!" Everyone said in unison, except me, I just winced from the impact that the yell had made on my head. Fate-chan noticed and turned to face me again.

"Nanoha, are you really okay? You don't look too good," She reached over with her hand going for my forehead but I collapsed right before she even touched me. "Nanoha!" I squeezed my eyes shurt and was waiting for a painful fall, but I didn't feel any. I reopened my eyes slightly and saw Fate-chan had already caught me before I landed on the cement. "Nanoha!" She yelled more worriedly. I heard the others calling my name as well, but I just shook my head and said that I was alright but Fate-chan hushed me with a finger. "I'm taking you home right now," was all I heard before blanking out.

* * *

_Afterschool..._

Ding-dong~

I heard the door bell ring and opened my eyes weakly. I heard mom open the door and saying something about coming inside the house... or something. I closed my eyes and layed there in bed, my fever getting worse. Not too long after I heard the front door close, I heard my bedroom door open slowly. "Nanoha?" I heard a soft and angelic voice call my name. I wanted to go back to sleep again, but then I recognized the voice and opened my eyes weakly and saw Fate-chan closing the door quietly.

"Fate-chan?" I asked weakly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked as she came to my bedside to hold my hand. I shook my head like a little kid.

"Hi..." I tried not to sound worse and looked up at her and she caressed my cheeks right away. It was hard trying to keep my eyes open, but I tried.

"Hi," She said back soothingly. "Are you feeling any better?" She tilted her head to the side and brought her hand up to my forehead to feel my temperature. I nodded slowly and saw a small frown form on those beautiful lips of hers. She leaned in and placed her forehead on mine to check again, just in case. "You're lying, aren't you?" She didn't sound mad, just worried. I nodded slower this time and heard a small sigh escape her lips.

"...what are you doing here this late anyway?" I mumbled weakly, trying to change the subject off of me. She pulled away from me but still kept holding my hand and interlaced our fingers, kissing my hand when she brought it to her lips.

"Why, I can't come visit my girlfriend when I miss her so much that she's always on my mind?" That made me blush and avert my eyes, but before I looked away I saw a small grin on her face. I turned back quickly, but not too quickly where it'll hurt my head, and puffed my cheeks out as far as I could. She blinked twice and bursted out laughing. I then blushed more and turned away. "Gomen, gomen~ you were just too cute~" She leaned in closer and kissed my cheeks. I puffed my cheeks out again to bounce off her kiss and to my surprise, it actually worked!

She blinked some more and started laughing again. "You're too cute you know that!" I turned around and glared at her but failed since my fever decided to act up again, so I turned away again. "Soooowwie~ forgive me?~" I turned away more and she pulled me closer. "Pweeeeeease?" She used her puppy whine on me and I twitched; I think she saw that I did, so she begged again. "Pweeeeease Nanoha?" I kept turning away from her, face all flustered.

Fate-chan kissed my neck once and begged again, more like pleaded. My whole body shivered under just one kiss, maybe it was because of my fever acting up again? I'm not sure, but it felt nice being under her hold- _'No! Don't be thinking those thoughts! Stupid Nanoha! You're sick, don't be thinking of those things! But still... I want to feel her...' _I felt her lips on my neck and she kissed me again. A small moan escaped my lips and I felt her lips curl into a grin on my skin. "M-moooou... n... no." I rejected again, pouting.

She begged for 30 minutes and I finally gave in because I kind of felt sorry that I made Fate-chan beg for that long, but it did feel nice and it was cute that she was begging too. But I didn't want her to keep begging, she's probably out of breath by now. I turned around slowly and she backed up slightly to see my face. I looked at her and then averted my eyes every now and then. "...stay with me?" Not what I wanted to say but okay!

Fate-chan smiled gently down at me, the smile that she shows only to me, and curled against me, hugging me close to her. Instantly I felt her hand rub my back soothingly and the other combing my hair from instinct. She kissed my head and somehow everything she was doing was making me sleepy, I couldn't keep my eyes open. The last thing I heard from Fate-chan was a soft whisper saying 'good night' and then slumber took me.

* * *

_One week later..._

A shadow appeared from a dark corner in the icy cold and dark room and kneeled down in front of a throne. "It's time... she is going to awake from her slumber after all these decades. We will procede tomorrow." The shadow's eyes opened and glowed pure gold, even in the dark. The person sitting in the throne laughed evilly as they rested her elbow on their throne arm and leaned their chin to rest on their knuckles.

"Perfect," Was the only thing they said before having a victorious grin plaster on their face.

* * *

_The next day..._

I was feeling much better, thanks to Fate-chan. She was there by my side the whole week I was sick. I hate being sick though, it's a horrible feeling, it makes me feel weak. But besides that, I feel like I've been hit by a truck when I was sick. I giggled to myself and looked at my wrist watch. "Ahh! I'm going to be late!"

I ran into my science class just before the bell rang. I was panting slightly since, of course, my classroom was on the other side of the school from the front gate. I sat down in my chair and waited for the teacher to come. Waiting felt like forever so I layed my head on my desk and sighed out tiredly. _'It's so quiet today...' _I blinked once then twice and stared at the empty desk next to me. _'Oh, that's why... Fate-chan isn't here today again... how long does Lindy-san need her for that job? I really miss her...'_

The teacher chose that time to barge into the classroom and started making noises along with other teachers I barely knew, interrupting my train of thought. I groaned quietly and sat up straight to listen to the teacher. "Okay class, today we're going on a field trip! And I want you to sign these papers I'm going to be handing out to you in a second and then we're off!" He said enthusiastically as he handed out a stack of papers to each row to pass back. Something wasn't right about this so called 'field trip' of his. So wasn't his dark purple hair and his golden eyes, they didn't fit right with me at all. I shoke my head twice and concentrated again. Though, usually we would have to get our parents/guardians signatures and then wait a few days, not right off the bat... Something was definitely wrong here, I didn't like the feeling of it, not one bit.

I looked around and some of my classmates were excited about this 'field trip', of course _I_ wasn't. I mean, a field trip without Fate-chan would be boring of course... I looked at Fate-chan's desk again and looked down at the paper then up at the teacher. _'I wish Fate-chan was here... she would know what to do in this situation...'_ I took out one of my reading books and opened it up then set it on my desk to stand. I took out my phone secretly and dialed my dad's number since Fate-chan was busy so I couldn't contact her. It ranged once then I winced when I heard an electrifying noise that had shocked my ear. I pulled back away from my phone and looked at it, it had been fried from some energy power system. _'Tsk... just when I was going to call my dad too... great, just my luck... now what do I do?'_

"Class," The teacher started talking after everyone got the paper. "Just to let you know that you won't be able to use any cellphones or electronic devices during this field trip. And I mean _any_." I cringed at his words. _'Was he talking indirectly to me or was he just informing everyone?' _I looked up at him and met his eyes. I froze in place. His golden eyes felt like they were piercing into my soul. He _was_ talking to me. I looked away, anywhere but at him. My hands and fingers started shaking. My throat felt dry. My lips was trembling. My heart was beating faster than normal. Something was _definitely_ not right. I turned to my left and right, seeing some classmates sign the paper and some pondering about it.

"...-chan, are you okay? Mina-chan?" I felt a hand place themself on top of mine and jumped back in surprise. Suzuka-chan pulled her hand back from my reaction and apologized right away. "S-sorry, Mina-chan. I just... you looked nervous and worried, so I thought something might've happened... are you okay?" I smiled slightly and nodded hesistantly. I was in too much train of thought that I didn't even hear my best friend talk to me. What a friend I am... I blinked. _'Wait, Suzuka-chan just called me Mina didn't she? I'm confused... did I hear it wrong? Yeah... I probably just heard wrong. Suzuka-chan wouldn't call me something that's not my name...'_

"Y-yeah, everything's fine. Why ask?" I looked back down at the paper and Suzuka-chan sat back down next to me.

"Well... you _did_ try to call someone right? Is it that important? Did something happen?" I looked at my phone again when she said that. Shaking my head, I put my phone away in my pocket and turned to face Suzuka-chan, to only find a small smile form on my face again. I didn't want to smile for some odd reason. No... it's not because I _didn't_ want to, it was because I _couldn't_ smile at all. The mystery of the field trip just didn't make my stomach sit right, it tossed and turned and is doing a summersault right now. I felt sick. I wanted Fate-chan to be by my side right now.

"...everything's fine. Don't worry." I lied to her. Maybe it was just my imagination about this field trip. Maybe I'm just really not feeling well, that's probably why I'm thinking things too overboard. Yeah... maybe that's just it. Maybe I really _am _overexaggerating things. It's probably just a mistake...

...hopefully.

Everyone had signed their paper and was passing them up rather quickly than I expected. I still had mine blank, so I turned it in blank. I didn't care, it was only a signature. _'It was only a signature...'_ I repeated the words again. Then why didn't I sign it then? I had a gut feeling something was up so I didn't, but... it was only a signature, what could hurt signing it? I don't know why but my heart told me to not sign it. That it'd be like signing my soul to the devil. So I didn't...

When all the papers went up to the front and Dr. Scaglietti had them, I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Takamachi-san?" I glared at him slightly before responding.

"What's so special about this 'field trip' of yours, Dr. Scaglietti, that our parents can't know about? And why does it have to be today, of all days?"

"Always right on track aren't you, Takamachi Nanoha." I knew it wasn't a question, it was surely a statement of course._ 'Knowing Dr. Scaglietti, he probably has something up his sleeve. That mysterious grin of his. And the way he talks. It irritates me so much that I just want to punch him in the face! Grr! Ahh! Forget this! I'm not going to this field trip, I'm staying! No matter what he's going to say!'_ I growled as I crosses my arms and sat impatiently in my chair, annoyed that no one else noticed what I had noticed about this. _'It's too fishy!_ _Wait... he called me Nanoha and yet when Suzuka-chan called my name it was... Mina, I think... why did she... argh! I'm confused!'_

"Now then," He began and I snapped out of my train of thought again. He ignored my impatience as he turned to the rest of the class and continued on, that bastard. "Let's go, shall we?" I sometimes call him Spaghetti Man when he's not around. It's quite funny. Everyone stood up and walked out the door along with the other teachers and that pervy old man, though he didn't walk out yet, he stood there and stared at me. "Oh? Not going Miss Takamachi-san?" _'Trying to play all innocent now huh? Well, you can't fool me!'_ I just sat there and turned my body away, ignoring him as he did to me. "Well, you have to go anyway," He said as he started walking towards me. "You _did _sign the paper and will follow _my _orders."

His words were like venom to my ears. I tried pushing his voice away but I couldn't. He kept coming closer and eventually he took my wrist in his hand and gripped it, _hard_. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I just stood up and glared at him. "I have _legs_ just so you _know_," I said with no emotion and paused for effect, "Dr. Scaglietti." He let my wrist go and I immediately went to rub it with my other hand.

"My, what a fine way to treat your _elders_, Miss Takamachi-san," He countered back.

"...whatever..." I walked passed him and out the door. _'Agh! What am I DOING! I'm NOT supposed to be going!'_ I mentally slapped myself and sighed very deeply. _'Too late now...' _I looked out the window and sighed again. _'Fate-chan... I miss you.'_

"My my my, sighing so much on a field trip day? It's not like anyone to be down on a fun day," Spaghetti Man said sarcastically. I growled slightly and walked faster away from him. He just walked faster behind me. I eventually caught up with the group and ignored him trying to catch up with me. After all, I _am_ the fastest runner when Fate-chan's not around. I small smile crept on my lips and I looked out the window again. Thinking of Fate-chan is making me miss her more. I turned back around to find Suzuka-chan chatting away with Arisa-chan and ran up to them.

"Hey," I said as I was behind them. They both turned around and smiled.

"Hey Mina-chan," They both said. I stopped walking and frowned. This day is going so weird, if it's _a_ dream I want to wake up right away and go find Fate-chan and hug her tightly without letting go until I know that she's not a dream either. It's making me sad hearing my friends call me Mina... I hope they're just kidding around, but if they _are_ kidding around, I want them to tell me that they are. I don't like this happy yet serious atmosphere. It's making me feel like I don't belong here.

I started walking again. The walk to this field trip took a long time. I don't know where we went or why we're going, but we stepped out of school and walked to this weird, big building. It looked like a lab. The windows were tinted pitch black though, so I couldn't even see anything inside the building at all, not one color or movement. Spaghetti Ma- er, I mean Scaglietti, looked straight at me and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Takamachi-san." Even after he said my name without using 'Miss' I felt another shiver, though I felt my back hair crawl and stick up. It wasn't a good sign when that happened... or at least that's what Fate-chan told me whenever this happened to me.

"Would you like to be the first volunteer to go inside?"

"No." I outright shot down his offer. Some of my classmates gasped but I didn't care, I didn't want to be the first victim in whatever his plan was going to be. I would rather not go inside if I had a choice, but noooo, I didn't have a choice. I had to go inside as well, he insisted and dragged me along. I tried resisting at first, but it didn't help since he was stronger than me.

So here I am, inside this lab-like building, standing in between Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan, waaaay in the back, close to the door just in case. Scaglietti started talking about how this building was made way before any of us were born. "So as you can see here," He pointed to the many doors, "This is a laboratory, behind each door is..." I cut off every word he said in my head and concentrated on the place. I didn't want to hear him talk any longer. _'I knew it... it IS a lab, but for what?'_ I turned left and right, looked up and down, and observed anything that might look suspicious.

What I found made me scream, but not too loud. Only Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan heard me. They asked what happened and I pointed down at my shoe. I had stepped on some rag, or that's what I thought it was. When I picked it up, it looked like a baby that was still in a womb and was beaten up pretty badly when it was taken out. It had a long tail though... and it looked kind of ugly, but... I didn't care, I felt sorry for the poor thing. It must've gone through a lot to be here laying on the ground for someone to step on. Which... in this case _I_ was the one who stepped on it, but... there might be many more other people who have stepped on it and didn't care. _'Eww..' _It felt nasty, all wormy and moldy. It was also slimy to the touch, which made me shiver in disgust, but for some reason I didn't let it go. I don't know why I didn't.

I brought the poor thing close to my lips. _'Eh! what am I doing!_' I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I couldn't control my body, it was like someone else was controlling it for me. _'Why can't I move!' _I desperately screamed but it wouldn't come out into words, it would only stay in my head. I leaned in and kissed it once. _'Ehhh! Why am I kissing it! Gross!'_ Something moved on my hand and I looked at the thing. It started twitching and I got scared. I wanted to drop it, but I couldn't. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't. I wanted to look away, but I also couldn't.

My lips were still close to the baby thing in both of my palms, it seemed like it came back to life. But how? Unless I... _gave_ it life? My eyes widen and I heard a small voice. I tried looking around, but my eyes were focused on the poor thing. I leaned in closer, with my ears open. "...Ma... M-Mama..." My eyes got wider and I froze. _'Mama? Who is it talking to? Obviously not me because... I'm not the mother, but...'_ I just stood there with the thing and caressed it gently in my hand. _'The voice sounded sad... and petite...'_

"Shh... don't worry, Mama's here." I whispered to it and it seemed to have gotten happy. _'Ehh! I'm not saying that! Why am I saying that! That isn't me talking! Why can't I do anything at all!"_ I tried to struggle out of my state, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move to my accord. My voice wouldn't come out, no matter how many times I screamed. My tears though, was the only thing that came out. I heard Scaglietti's voice again, after I had ignored it for so long now.

Finally, I was able to move. I almost fell over because of all the struggling and screaming I did. I actually yelled out 'why' and everyone turned to face me with confusion written on their faces. I steadied myself and stood up straight. "Erm... sorry about that... um..." Thinking of something to say off the bat was hard. I would know. I looked around and noticed that half of the class was gone. "...I wanted to know why half of the class was gone?" I said dumbly.

Suzuka-chan sighed and laughed at my stupidity. I sweat dropped and laughed as well, just to make me not look any more dumber than I looked. I saw Scaglietti look at me with disappointment. "They went into the rooms I was explaining earlier, I'm guessing you weren't listening to anything I had said, Miss Takamachi-san?" Er... he caught me red handed. I wasn't, but it's not like I was going to lie. I _did_ listen, probably about a sentence he had said.

"I... did. About how... they are the labs to test..." I trailed off and he sighed.

"I guess not. Well, it's to be expected of you to do that. I can see you don't like this class very much." I just blinked twice and he sighed again. "My, what a fascinating answer you have to give me." He shrugged it off and turned to the rest of the remaining class. "As I was saying, this was also a jail for murderers." I stopped all thoughts and looked around, more afraid than what I was holding onto from the ground.

"Wait... where's Arisa-chan?" I asked Suzuka-chan and she pointed to one of the doors that Scaglietti had mentioned earlier. "For how long...?" I asked out of fear and gulped slowly. She shrugged and looked at the door in worry.

"And now, we will begin the jail process and how it was like." After he finished that sentence, hand cuffs magically appeared onto everyone's wrist. Some of us gasped in surprise, some in fear, probably mostly just me, and some in excitement. "These hand cuffs are specially made for prisoners who've lost all hope and had gone crazy." I saw Chrono-kun from the corner of my eye, he was doing something, but I didn't know what.

I saw one of the teachers and two securities next to Chrono-kun. _'Wait... when did we ever have securities with us? I didn't even notice them.'_ I kept my eyes on Chrono-kun, but not too much to cause attention from the three near him to look at me in suspision. _'What's Chrono-kun doing?'_ I just kept staring and not paying attention to anything that Spaghetti Man had to say.

I felt a pulse and looked down, the baby thing had started growing. I eyes widen and I almost had a heart attack, it was growing feet and hands. They just came out of it like a turtle in a shell. I watched as this thing grew and started forming. "...Mama?" I shook my head slowly and just kept staring at it. It just smiled and jumped on my neck, wrapping itself on me and saying 'Mama' a few times. I tried to grab it but it slithered away to behind my neck and was holding onto my shoulders like it was getting a piggyback ride. This time I couldn't grab it because of the hand cuffs so I tried to grab it from the side, but that failed as well.

Suzuka-chan saw what was happening and was kind of getting freaked out by it. "Mina-chan!" She started panicing. "D-do you want me to take that thing off of you?" She hesistated to grab it and I just stood there, not saying anything. I couldn't speak and move again. When Suzuka-chan _did_ grab onto the baby it screamed loudly and started crying.

"NO! Mama! Don't let them take me away from you again! MAMA!" My heart ached for some reason, why was I feeling sad and hurt from this... this thing? Why was my hands trembling like I just want to hug it close to me and never let go? Why? I ask myself these questions yet I reached out to grab onto it's little hands. Suzuka-chan pulled it off of me and broke my trans. I shook my head and looked to the side where Suzuka-chan had swung her arm backwards. I watched in slow motion as the baby was thrown far away, at the top of the pipes or something connecting to the ceiling. "Mama!" was the last thing I heard from it before hearing a big thud and everything was quiet again.

I stood there, not moving, not speaking. Suzuka-chan patted my shoulder and I looked at her, I didn't know if I wanted to be happy or sad that it was gone. My heart ached though, it felt like the baby wanted to escape from this, I hate to say it, but... from this hell. I looked passed Suzuka-chan and saw Chrono-kun, this time with two stones that were made of hologram? I think it was. Though I don't know how a hologram can look like stone, but it just did. Even from far away, I can tell that it was a hologram. Chrono-kun tried one of the codes on his handcuff and it beeped wrong. It was pretty loud. Everyone was trying to find the source of the sound, but couldn't find it because it had echoed into the building.

One of the teachers next to him saw me looking their way so he turned to look at Chrono-kun. Opps, my mistake for that happeneing. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Chrono-kun stiffened, tried again and unlocked the code for the handcuff that was on him. I ran towards him to help, but one of the securities had stopped me. I looked to the side to see what was happening, my eyes travelled to the hologram first. I read "Hellbox" and "Withthem", what did they mean?

I was pushed back by the security guy and saw that the teacher was holding onto Chrono-kun's wrists because he tried to escape, I didn't notice that he also unlocked the code for the door as well. Chrono-kun's pretty skilled, I mentally noted. Though he got caught, that made my heart squeeze. I wanted to get out of this retched place. My stomach was doing summersaults again.

Before I knew it, it got quiet and then a scream was heard from one of the girls closest to Chrono-kun. I pushed the security guy away and saw that Chrono-kun's head was on the floor next to his feet. The teacher holding onto him had cut his head off with a long, sharp knife to shut him up. Right then and there I wanted to vomit. My stomach did another horrible summersault and I fell to the floor, vomiting, like I had expected. Some people around did the same, they felt what I had felt.

I turned around to see if Suzuka-chan was alright, but when I looked behind myself I didn't see her anywhere. I panicked and looked around for her. I used the wall to stand up, since I got weak from vomiting, and slowly walked towards the person who knew the answer. "Sca... Scaglietti..." He just stared at me with those evil gold eyes of his, like was knew what would happen, so he waited. I was panting on the way, it was hard breathing. I was suffering under a lose for a dear friend and now for my two best friends. One person came into mine that made me stay sane... Fate-chan.

I thought of Fate-chan's smile and it made me calm down just a bit. I slowed down and didn't know what I was going to do, now that I was close to Spaghetti Man. "Oh ho~ Takamachi-san wants to take action now, hm?" I just glared at him and wiped my mouth, I still had little vomit on my lips and I had forgotten.

"Where's Suzuka-chan? And what did you do to Arisa-chan also? And why did you kill Chrono-kun? Tell me!" I screamed at him. He just stared at me like he didn't hear a single thing I had just said. I clentched my fist and my knuckles became white. My asthma was starting to affect me, but I didn't care, I wanted to know what he did to my best friends. Why he killed Chrono-kun. And why he was doing this to us. I clutched my chest with my other hand and started breathing heavliy.

"I'll tell you," He started. "Once you go inside that room." He then pointed to the room behind him on his left. I followed his finger and stared at the door. "You five are the remaining people left in this game, if you survive, I will consider in letting you go." I looked back to the said people. _'Game? WHAT game? We didn't sign up for-' _Memories of the paper came into mind with the whole class signing it. My eyes got wide and I looked back at Scaglietti. _'You don't mean...' _"Exactly," He said like he had read my mind. I gritted my teeth and walked passed him.

Upon reaching the door, I slowly and hesistantly held onto the doorknob before I opened it. The door creeked but I didn't care. I just kept opening the door. I stepped inside the room and all of a sudden I felt a surge of power go into my body. The door closed shut and my handcuffs came off. I couldn't control my body again. I wasn't controlling my body anymore. I didn't know how to. _'Stop moving!'_ I screamed but no words came out. My body didn't stop. It just kept going. I walked a few more steps and reached this king sized bed, with three women sleeping on it.

My body moved around the bed and stopped when I saw these squisy and gooey long tailed things. I noticed what it was right away, it was like the first one that I had picked up on the ground. The baby from the womb... there are a lot of them on the bed. _'Why?'_ My heart ached to see more of them. My body just kept walking aruond the bed to the other side. It seemed like the babies weren't on this side of the bed.

I don't know what was happening but for some reason but my hands pulled the blanket off one of the womens and I slid under the blanket and next to her. _'What! Noo! Stop it! Stop it! Don't do it! Get out of there! GET OUT!' _No matter how much I screamed, my body just layed there, looking up at the women. She looked pretty up close. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she looked down she saw me and her eyes got big, I felt her heartbeat. It was beating really fast. I heard her thoughts as well. She said 'another one'... what did that mean?

"Mama..." I said and she stiffened. _'What! What am I saying? What is this?'_ My hands went to grab the hem of her shirt and I repeated the word again. I saw an evil grin form on her lips and she pulled away from me, making me repeat the word sadder.

"If you eat this, then you can sleep with Mama," She said as she pulled out one of those things that looked like all the others laying on the bed, as well as the one I had picked up. My hands grabbed the slimy thing and I put it right above my lips. _'NO! DON'T EAT THAT! PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!' _I tried hard to put it down, but I couldn't. My hand slowly brought it down, barely touching my lips.

"Hai, Mama..." I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. My heart ached, it told me to not eat it, that if I did I would turn into one of them. My head screamed for me to no eat it, it cried for me to come back to reality. And my body started twitching slightly. I was able to have control over my body once again. I struggled to pull the thing away from my mouth and looked down at the smirking women. I instantly threw the thing at her, it actually hit her face and started sliding down.

I jumped up and off the bed, running out of the room as fast as possible, but... the women had grabbed onto my ankle and therefore, I had tripped. My hand slipped from the doorknob but I had managed to have opened the door. It creeked again. I turned around and saw her face, it looked ugly as heck. Her face was melting and she gribbed my ankle tighter. "Let _go_ of me!" I screamed and hit her hand, which her hand came off and I screamed even more.

I turned around and tried to get up but she grabbed onto me with her other hand, making me trip in the process again. I turned around and kicked her hand, it broke again, making me scream in fear again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't want to die! I grabbed the doorknob and opened it wider, stepping out of the door, but once again was caught by the women again. I turned around and this time saw her holding onto me with both of her feet. I kicked both of her leg with my other feet that was held onto and both of her leg came off. "What the heck is going on here!"

I cried loudly as I ran out of the room and turned around to close the door. Right before I closed the door though, the women's eyeball flew at me and I closed the door even faster. "I'm watching you!" I heard her from the other side of the door. I didn't want to waste time so I turned around and ran. Ran as fast as I could. To anywhere. To a safe place. But..

...there _was_ no safe place here.

"Baby!" I started screaming. _'Oh no! I'm losing control again! Why me? Why this! What is going on here!'_ I ran passed the drawer and my hand automatically reached out to grab something. When I looked down at it, it was a long, sharp knife. _'What this for?'_ I pondered on as my body kept running. Everyone was gone from the room that we were in earlier, so was Scaglietti. "Baby!" I cried once more. I heard a whimper and looked up ahead of me, up in the pipes connected to the ceiling. I saw something moving. I was pretty sure that was the slimy, moldy, little thing that I had found.

"...Ma...! Mama!" I heard from the area that I was looking at. My body stopped running and brought the knife up to my neck. _'Eh! No! Don't kill yourself! Please! Don't kill me!'_ I begged and screamed but it seemed like my body didn't hear me. It just kept the knife at my throat. I looked at the slimy baby that was forming on the pipes one last time before I cut my own head off in an instant.

I don't know how that happened, but it just did. I didn't know that I was that strong. The baby started crying and looking at me. My head fell down first, then followed by my knees and then my whole body collapsed onto the ground. The ground was filled with blood. My head rolled a few times away from my body. Tears seemed to have mixed with the pool of blood as well.

I heard the same women from the bedroom come out of the room and heard a certain and annoying screeching sound of the knife against metal. Her hands and legs had gotten back onto her body. She walked fast at first until she saw my body on the floor with blood splatter everywhere. She started walking slower and slower until she got to my body. "NOOO!" I heard the baby scream and jump off the pipes onto the women's face and started biting her. "Don't hurt my Mama!"

"Ow! You little-" The women cursed and hit the baby off of her face. She baby fell between my head and my body. My eyes moved slowly and looked at the baby. She crawled towards me and reached her little hand to touch my nose. I felt my heartbeat slow down and eventually it stopped.

"Mama...? MAMA!"

"How dare you... you messed up my plan, you little experiment failure...!" The women looked around and found a big stone nearby so she grabbed it and started smashing the baby with it. Little did she know that she was also smashing my body and head as well due to her craziness. "You..!" She laughed crazily and smashed randomly. All body parts were torn, smashed, bloody. If someone looked at the mess, they wouldn't be able to tell that it was two people in the bloody mess.

When the women slowly stopped smashing she realized that she had smashed my head as well and it was mixed in with the rest of the body parts. "No... no... NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I HAD A PLAN TOO! IT WAS GOING SO PERFECTLY! YOU LITTLE RETCHED BABY! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She started smashing the parts left of the baby.

My spirit came out of my body and I flew around on top of our bodies. I screamed but the women didn't hear me. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! It was her fault! I wasn't her fault!" _'Her? How do I know it's a her? Then again, that's not me talking...'_ I watched as my body tried to speak to the women but couldn't. It was useless. There was no way in stopping her. Soon after, I saw the spirit of the baby come out as well.

"Mama?" I flew towards her. "Is that really you?" I nodded. _'I guess I am? But why is my body acting on it's own accord and not ME moving or speaking for myself!' _I pulled her into a hug and a sniffle came out.

"Vivio... you can go in peace now. You don't need to stay here anymore, Mama'll go with you, as soon as she's done dealing with this." _'Ah.. what am I saying? And this is Vivio? But she doesn't look like a baby at all, she looks like a little kid...' _My heart broke as I saw how young this little girl was, as to lose her mother as this age, it was absurd! I _had _to do something about this, but what? I'm already dead...

Vivio nodded and she opened her eyes for the first time, I was amazed to see her heterochromic eyes, it was like Christmas colors. It was beautiful, like seeing lights for the first time when you're a kid and being excited about it. And her blonde hair, it reminded me of Fate-chan. I blinked.

Fate-chan...

_'What am I going to tell Fate-chan? How am I going to tell Fate-chan? I need to get out of this place!' _Vivio started disappearing as she hugged me. The last words I heard from her was 'I'll be waiting, good luck, Mama' before she completely disappeared from sight. I felt like crying, the little girl thought I was her mother and she waited to be rescued from her Mama. I'm glad I had saved her from this place. She doesn't belong here. Neither does anyone who came.

The women tried to take peices of my head and brain, but eventually she gave up because she knew that she wouldn't be able to fix it back together so she went back into the room. Slowly screeching her knife on metal and crying silently. The door creeked closed and thent here was silence. I looked around the big room and saw a big blue aura around the room next to the one the women had just entered. I flew towards it but couldn't enter in. I did though had x-ray vision for some reason. What shocked me was what I thought wouldn't happen.

I saw every one of my classmates head in each bird cage on shelves in the room. I banged on the door and wall, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't enter in. Maybe it was because of the blue aura around it. All I could do was watch my classmates in pain as they're getting brought back to life with only their heads and sitting in a bird cage lifelessly. I screamed but my voice wouldn't come out. I punched and kicked but nothing happened.

"Ahh!" I heard a voice scream and looked inside. It was Chrono-kun. He was just brought back to life by... I squinted as I tried to figure out the person behind the shelves... I backed up when I realized who it was...

...Scaglietti.

How dare he! I wanted to do something so badly, but I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I told Vivio that I would take care of this, but... in the end I couldn't do anything at all. I punched the wall again and again but it didn't do anything. I brought my head down in shame and just stood there floating in the air. "Nanoha was right! She was normal! She was going to protect us!" I lifted my head up. _'Chrono-kun... but how... you remember my name...' _I placed my hand on the wall and watched helplessly as Chrono-kun screamed and yelled in pain.

"She warned us! Did you hear her? Did you see her? She was the good guy here! She knew that this would happen! She wanted us to not come... but what did we do? We came! And no look what has happened to us! We're dead! We're just heads in these... in these bird cages trapped for all I know-" He was cut of by Scaglietti hitting his cage and hurting him.

"Silence." Was all he said before working on reviving other heads as well. I clentched my fist in pain, in anger... and in fear. I was going to scream one more time until I heard a bang on the front entrance. I spun around quickly, spotting Lindy-san run in with her hand gun. My eyes widen as I saw Fate-chan right behind her, also with her hand gun.

"This is where I last saw them come to when I was late for class. I didn't know where they were going and they've all haven't came back yet. Mom." Lindy-san nodded at Fate-chan's information she had given to her.

"Fate-chan! Lindy-san! No! Get out of here!" I flew by Fate-chan's side and tried pullying on her sleeve. She looked to the side, blinked and shrugged it off. I thought it was just my imagination that she might've seen me, but I guess not. There was also a soldier behind Fate-chan, he seemed big and muscular. I didn't like the looks of it, he didn't seem trustworthy at all. "Lindy-san!" Fate-chan flinched, looked side to side, up and down.

"...Nanoha?" She looked worried and scared. I pulled on her sleeve again. "Nanoha, is that you...? Where are you? What happened to everyone?" Her voice sounded scared.

"I'm right here Fate-chan! I'm right here!" I waved in front of her but she couldn't see me. I frowned and said again. "I'm right here." She looked around again.

"Where? I don't see you... where you are!" She became more worried and gripped her gun tighter. "Nanoha, where are you?" I pulled on her shirt again.

"Fate-chan, please, you have to leave this place, you can't stay here! Please, take Lindy-san and get out of here! Don't come back to look for us! Please...!" I begged but she just kept looking around some more. Lindy-san took more steps in front of her and started looking around. She almost slipped but steadied herself, looking down she saw dark goo. "Please, Fate-chan! Listen to me and leave this place now!"

"I can't let you go, Fate-san," Said the guy that was supposedly Fate-chan's partner, along with Lindy-san. He grabbed onto Fate-chan's wrist and pushed her in but I pulled her back out. "Why won't you go _in_?" He pushed her again but this time she stopped herself from holding onto the wall.

"What...! Argh, Phillip, what are you doing?" Fate-chan struggled for awhile and then flipped Phillip in front of her, making him fall on hi back. Lindy-san turned around and ran to them.

"What's wrong? Why is Phillip on the floor?" Phillip grabbed onto Fate-chan's ankle and I grabed onto Fate-chan's waist. _'No! Don't take her with you! Lindy-san! Help!' _Lindy-san saw that Phillip was hurting Fate-chan so she shot him in the heart through the back. "Are you alright, Fate-chan? What happened to Phillip, why was he attacking you?" Fate-chan just shook her head.

"M-Mom... let's get o-out of here..." Lindy-san nodded slowly and helped Fate-chan up. As I was going to go with them, I saw a gold pair of eyes staring straight at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine and realized that it was Scaglietti. He was grinning from the room he was in, just his head popping out, with a little of the door opened, not too wide. _'That's creepy...' _I thought to myself as I was going to leave, but then I saw his mouth moving. I squinted and red his lips. He said...

"I'll be waiting for you, Takamachi-san."

...right before the door closed on him speaking to me. '_Wait for me? For what? What plans does he have up his sleeve?'_ As I pondering on this, I flew along side with Fate-chan and Lindy-san just to make sure that they were safe and _would_ be safe on the way home.

* * *

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Lindy-san asked Fate-chan and she merely nodded in silence. "Are you sure?" Fate-chan nodded again in silence. Lindy-san frowned and didn't want to pressure Fate-chan I guess, so she didn't say anything. "I'll prepare a bath for you, i'll be ready in 5 minutes, take your time, ne?" Again my Fate-chan just nodded again. It was hurting me to see her like this. I didn't want to see her this way.

When Lindy-san left the room I decided to speak up. "Fa... Fate-chan?" Fate-chan opened her eyes wider and looked around in her room. I flew by her side and frowned more. "Fate-chan?"

"Na... Nanoha? Is that you?" She asked out of fear and relief. She looked like she was going to go crazy any second now. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"It's me, Nanoha. I can't stay here long though..." Fate-chan stood up and swung her body around, trying to look for me. I frowned at the sight in front of me. It pained me to see her trying to find me. "I'm sorry Fate-chan..."

"Nanoha, where are you? Why can't I see you? Don't go!" Fate-chan pleaded and looked at the window with a mixture of sadness and anger written all over her face. it looked like she was looking directly at me because I was standing in front of the window.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan, but I have to... I don't have much time left..." I hugged Fate-chan by the waist and felt her go stiff. I shook it off as my imagination that she felt me.

"Fate-chan, the bath's ready." I heard Lindy-san's voice behind me.

"Ah, thank you mom, I'll be in there in just a bit."

"Don't take too long, it'll get cold and you'll catch a cold too." I felt Fate-chan nod and Lindy-san went to her room to sleep. "Good night, Fate-chan."

"Night Mom." Fate-chan stayed quiet for awhile before speaking again. "...you still there Nanoha?"

"Yes..." I nodded against her stomach and felt her tense up. "Please... don't go looking for us... don't go looking for me. You won't be able to get back out if you enter that building... please... don't go... just live the life you wanted." I wanted to cry, I tightened my hold on Fate-chan and she went more stiff. "Please..." _'This is the only way... Fate-chan doesn't need to get involved in this... she doesn't belong in there...'_

"Na-Nanoha...? Is... is that you hugging me?" I went stiff and looked up at her. She looked down, but all she was looking at was her lap. "I can't see you but... I think I can feel you though... is that you?" Fate-chan asked, I saw more fear, sadness and anger in her eyes. She looked more angry though, that she can't see me... that I'm not here... that I'm... dead.

"...yes, it's me hugging you," I said after seeing what was in her eyes. She kept looking down, not knowing where to look. "I thought... I thought you wouldn't hear me, but you did... and I thought you wouldn't feel me, but you did... Fate-chan... I'm scared, but... please don't go looking for me..." Fate-chan brought her hand up, trying to figure out where my head was. She placed it above her stomach and felt my face, screaming and jumping back. "Sorry... I must've scared you..."

I found Fate-chan hugging me and for some reason she was hugging me right. "Don't be Nanoha... I'm glad you're here but... I can't live without you, if there's not Nanoha in my world, I rather die along with you. I don't want to live alone. I want to go find you. I'm sorry that I was too late, he... he tortured everyone... didn't he?" She held back a sob. "I'm s-sorry... you must've went th-throught a lot..." Now she was crying.

"I don't w-want you to feel p-pain anymore... I-I'm g... gong to find you... Nano... ha..." I shook my head rapidly and looked up at her, even though she wouldn't be able to see me. Her tears fell down and onto my cheeks.

"Fate-chan... please don't cry... y-you'll make me cry as well..." I held her closer and tighter.

"I don't want to lose you a-again... I... I finally have y-you back, e-ev.. even as you are no-now... as a sp-spirit... I s-s-still love y-you Nanoha... please d-don't leave me all a-alone..." Fate-chan embraced me for what felt like forever, but I couldn't stay, I was running out of time.

"I'm running o-out of time Fate-chan..." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I-I have to go now. Please don't come f-find me..."

"D-don't leave me Nanoha! I don't w-want to live alone w-without you! I-I LOVE YOU!" Fate-chan cried out loudly and that was the only thing I heard before being taken away to someplace else.

_'I love you too, Fate-chan... goodbye my love.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I have a feeling everyone wants to kill me now? ^ ^; sorry it's all twisted lol. At first it was all lovey-dovey and then it got crazy... lol. Tell me what you thought about it at least? :3 There might be a second part to it if everyone wants it to continue, as you should know AHEM, it wasn't the end of my dream, yet... it lasted for about 8 hours, soooo yeah! Thank you for taking your time to reading this twisted and weird story of mine. I'm sorry if I disappoint all of you, er, most? Lol... ^ ^; sorry again. By the way, sorry if doesn't make sense, my fever's gotten up and I can't think straight, my muse is all messed up. I tried my best though right? Right? ALSO, this is over 10,000 WORDS! Woo! My computer is fried and tired from me typing for too long hehe so I'll stop now. Again, thank you for your time and consideration in reading this. Sorry if I confused you or disappoint you, or even made you hate me? Or made you stop half, er, I mean in the beginning. SORRY! -bows-

~Fate


End file.
